


we're not broken just bent

by hegotthedagger



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex (and stuff), Break Up (kind of), Jealousy, M/M, Make Up, Married Couple, Married Couple With Children, if you know what i mean ;), they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegotthedagger/pseuds/hegotthedagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are the perfect couple, perfect parents of a perfect family. They have four amazing children that they love more than anything in the world and Harry is opening a bakery. They couldn't be more happy, until Louis starts to get jealous because Harry's employee is a bit too flirty. Things get complicated and Harry wants to get a divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not broken just bent

Same old routine in the Tomlinson Styles family. Harry and Louis wake up at six in the morning, cuddle for a bit before going downstairs to drink a coffee or four. 

After drinking coffee in a calming silence, they separate, not before a quick see you later kiss, to wake up their four children. 

This morning is a bit different though. It's Harry's bakery's opening today, and the least you could say is that he's a bit stressed.

"Amanda could you please stop bothering your brother and hurry up."

"Hey, babe" Louis gets behind Harry and puts his hands under his shirt on his waist and starts drawing small circles with his thumbs, "why don't you go rest a little bit in front of the TV huh?"Louis kisses his husband's cheek and Harry sighs.

"Yeah, I really need to calm down or I'll screw everything up and no-" He's cut by Louis' lips crushing on his own. He cups Harry's cheeks with his hands and looks at him straight in the eyes "It'll be perfect, you know it. And even if they don't like the bakery, they'll just come back to see your pretty eyes." Harry snorts and Louis feels slightly better, "C'mon babe I'll take care of Amanda and Isaac. Just wake up the twins and bring them to your mum's when you leave, yeah ?" Harry nods and makes his way out of the kitchen after kissing his children goodbye.

But before leaving, he stops in front of Louis, "I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you." Louis pokes his cheek where he knows a dimple is hiding and can't contain his fond when he sees it appear "Good thing you don't have to think about it." 

Harry leans in and kisses Louis slowly, it must last a bit long because a moment later they hear the kids moan "Ew !" and "Gross !". They separate and Harry leaves the room with a big smile on his face. 

Louis watches him until he can't see him in his sight anymore, wondering why he is so lucky to be able to call this wonderful man his husband.

He shakes his head and turns to his children. They're still at the kitchen table and Isaac is trying to get his sister's hair into her bowl of hot chocolate while she is concentrated on her phone, a frown on her face.  
Louis watches them, amused. He makes eye contact with his son and questions him with his eyes. Isaac brings his index to his lips. Louis wants to stop him but he also wants to know if she will notice it or not. His childish side takes it and he just shakes his head and starts cleaning the kitchen. 

Two minutes or so later he hears his elder scream at his little brother "What are you doing ?!" She gets up angrily and takes her hair in her hands to see if she's got any milk on it. When she's sure it's perfectly clean she sighs and turn to her bother, the bowl in her hand. "You're dead Isaac Tomlinson, you're dead." Amanda brings the bowl towards her little brother, who is protecting himself with his hands on his head. 

Louis approaches them slowly, his hands in the air "Please Amy darling, put that bowl on the table. Don't do it for you brother but for your father. We really don't have the time for this." 

She looks at him, then at the bowl. "Ugh fine, but tonight you're dead." Amanda puts the bowl on the table so hard that half of it spills on the floor.

"Okay now that everything is fine, we're gonna clean this mess before Dad sees it and gets really angry."

*

"Have a nice day thank you."

The queue to the cash register is quite long and despite the fact that he's been there the whole day, Harry couldn't be happier. 

Everyone seems to enjoy the bakery. Everyone that came by curiosity to see the new bakery in town promised to come back. They all complimented the design of the shop and told Harry that he is a lovely person. 

It's been full the whole day and if it's always going to be like that in the future, Harry will need a little more help. He already has one employee named Nick who is a young student who needs a little money, so he doesn't work full time here, but he does the waiting at the tables so he can't help Harry at the cash register.

The bell at the door rings for the thousandth time of the day, and when Harry gets his head up to see who's coming his whole face lights up.  
It's Louis, more beautiful than ever with all his children by his side. They've seen the bakery countless times but now that it's crowed and finally alive, they're all looking around speechless, their mouthes hanging open. 

Harry excuses himself and walks towards his family. When Louis sees him, he smiles so big and hugs Harry so tight it's hard for him to breathe. "Babe this is beautiful. Look how many people are there. I'm so proud of you, how do you feel ?"  
Harry cups his husband's cheek and brushes their noses together. "I feel so... happy ? I mean I should be tired and exhausted but it feels so nice to see all those people smiling because they like my cupcakes you know ?" Louis nods and brushes his fingers in Harry's curls. 

"Dad, Papa please we're in public." Amanda rolls her eyes and gestures them to separate.

"Hello my babies, how was school did you have fun ?" Harry hugs his elders tight before they get back because apparently when you're 12 and 9 you're too old to be hugged by your father.  
"Hi my princesses, did you have fun at your granny's ? Yeah ? I missed you !" Harry leans over the double stroller and tickles the twins, Cordelia and Victoria. Victoria gets excited when she sees her father so she grabs a handful of his hair and pulls hard on it. Harry laughs and picks her in his arms and presses butterfly kisses all over her face. 

Still with his baby in his arms, Harry makes his way back towards the cash register after pressing a quick kiss on Louis' lips.

"Hello, I'm sorry." An old lady is facing Harry and when she notices the baby in his arms she coos and pokes the baby's cheek, who starts laughing and clapping her hands. 

"She is adorable, what's her name ?" 

"This is Victoria. Say hi baby." Harry grabs her hands and waves it at the costumer. They both laugh when she goes crazy and screams excitedly.

Louis is watching them from a table they're sitting at, Cordelia in his arms. He watches Harry with their baby and then again he's having one of those emotional moments that happen way to often these days. 

He's still dreaming, imagining red hearts and pink flowers around Harry and Victoria when a tall dark haired man approaches them and gently taps the nose of the baby in Harry's arms. Then he turns to face Harry, a big smile on his face and starts talking to him If you asked Louis, their faces were unnecessary way too close. But Louis isn't a jealous man, so he would just've shrugged it off if it weren't for that guy's hand squeezing Harry's bicep.

"Amy can you watch your sister please, I'll be right back." Louis puts the baby back in the stroller and makes his way towards Harry and that guy with a horrible haircut.

They are serving the last costumer when Harry feels a hand on his hip. He turns to see Louis, a frown on his face. "Hi darling." He leans in to kiss him but only meets his cheek when Louis turns his face.

"Who's this ?" Louis is looking, still frowning, at Nick. 

"Oh right, um Nick can you come please." The guy slowly approaches the couple. 

"So Louis, this is Nick, my employee, Nick this is Louis my-" Louis passes over Harry to shake Nick's hand. "Husband." He finishes. "My husband." Harry repeats. 

"Uh yeah, I've heard quite a lot about you actually, nice to meet you."Nick sounds quite nervous but he is holding Louis' gaze. 

Louis hums and turns to kiss Harry, hard, before he goes back to the table. Harry is the one frowning now. 

"He seems.. nice." Nick is cleaning the counter, his back to Harry, so Harry doesn't really understand what he means by that.  
"He is usually so friendly and outgoing I don't understand why he-" Nick turns to face him a smile playing on his lips. "I think I do." 

"What do you mean ?" 

Nick doesn't answer and blows Harry a kiss before leaving the bakery, still smiling. Harry returns the smile with an awkward wave of his hand.

But Harry is honestly confused, Louis isn't a mean person and when he first meet someone he tries his best to make a good impression and make them feel comfortable. But what he did with Nick, is the complete opposite, and Harry doesn't understand why. And what was that behavior when he came to them ? Why didn't he return Harry the kiss ?

Harry is walking to the table where the rest of his family is sitting, Victoria now falling asleep on his shoulder. He puts her next to her sister in the stroller. "Amy, Isaac why don't you go find something you'd like to bring home for snack yeah ?"

The kids nod and walk to the showcase, leaving their parents alone with the twins sleeping next to them.

Harry is staring at Louis, who is playing with a napkin, folding it again and again until it's not possible to anymore. "He likes you.." He says, still looking down

"What do you mean ?" Louis doesn't lift his head, and Harry sighs. "Louis look at me would you ? What was that with Nick ?" 

Louis shrugs but doesn't face Harry.  
"Okay, when you're going to stop being at child and decide to talk like an adult ring me yeah ? Babes, we're leaving, did you find anything you want to eat ?" 

Louis watches Harry take the stroller with him and join the rest of his children. Harry is never angry, but right now he seems pretty upset. And of course he doesn't let it show in front of the kids.  
Louis knows he is wrong, but he can't help it. 

Harry is beautiful, charming and so lovely and it's easy for everyone to fall for him. He knows it, that's the thing. Harry knows what he does to people. He knows he affects them in a certain way. And it makes Louis so so angry, because he doesn't want to share his husband, he wants him all to himself. He doesn't want other men to fall in love with him. He doesn't want Harry watching anyone but him. 

*

They don't talk for the rest of the day, Louis doesn't come when Harry is cooking, he doesn't come to put his arms around Harry and kiss his neck or steal food so Harry would tell him to leave the kitchen and he will be able to use is pout against him. Harry is so sad because for the first time in ages, he is alone when he puts the kids to bed and give them their goodnight kiss. He has to lie to them and tell them that Papa has work to do right now but he will come to say goodnight later. Isaac believes him but not Amanda of course. 

Harry is sitting on her bed, caressing her hair. " What's wrong Dad, did you and Papa fight ?" Harry tries smile but it comes out more painful than reassuring. "Yeah we um.. we didn't agree on something and he is a bit upset but don't worry tomorrow is a new day. We're going to talk and everything will be all okay again." He takes her hand in his and kisses it. 

"But you never fight." She is playing with her nails, because it is more interesting of course, and doesn't look at him, it's probably a Tomlinson thing. 

"No," he laughs "That's true, but couples do that you know, they fight, but they still love each other." He kisses her head and gets up. "C'mon princess, don't be upset about that, it's just a little fight."

"Yeah okay, but talk to him now okay ?" She looking at him with her big blue eyes and she looks so much like Louis like that. He smiles and kisses her one more time before leaving the room.

Harry enters his and Louis' bedroom. Louis is on his side of the bed. His laptop is on his knees and when he sees Harry, he doesn't say anything and turns his attention back to the laptop. 

Harry is watching him, waiting for a reaction. And when Louis doesn't do anything but watch his computer, he laughs and grabs a pillow and a blanket. "I hate you." 

Louis takes his glasses off and watches Harry make his way to the door. "Where are you going ?" 

Harry looks at him with big eyes, his eyebrows raised. He laughs again, shakes his head and opens the door. Before he leaves, he watches Louis one more time, and when Louis does nothing but stare back at him with a blank expression on his face his heart tightens and he smashes the door close.

"Fuck."Louis mutters. He brings his hand to his hair and puts the laptop on his side. He watches the door, asking himself wether he should stop Harry, apologize and tell him how much he loves him, how much he hates it when they fight or not. He shakes his head, no. Harry is the one who should apologize. But for what ? Being an amazing man everyone fall in love with ?

"Oh my god what did I do."

Harry his making the couch of the living room his bed for the night. When he finishes preparing it, he sits down and brings his hands to his face and starts to cry. He doesn't like crying because then his throat hurts and he hates it. And to be honest, he doesn't have any reason to cry because if perfection exists then this is what his life is. He has four amazing children he loves more than anything and and a husband he's loved since he was a teenager. He couldn't be happier. At the moment, of course he could. But tomorrow everything will be okay, and he will be able to touch and kiss Louis because even if it's been less than seven hours, he misses it a lot. 

He's cut in his thoughts when he hears footsteps. "Isaac baby go back to bed it's late and-" He wipes his eyes and turns around but this isn't Isaac, it's Louis who is walking slowly to him. 

"Oh I uh, I thought it was Isaac because when I put him to bed he said he wasn't-"

"I'm sorry." Louis is now sitting next to Harry, but again, he doesn't look at him. "I'm so sorry I ruined your day, you were so happy and I ruined everything because I can't contain my jealousy." He laughs and finally turns his head to Harry. "I'm so stupid."

Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder and starts crying again. "Shh, I'm sorry." Louis caresses his hair and presses a kiss on is forehead.

"You really really are stupid." Harry straightens and wipes his eyes. "Why would you even be jealous Louis ? I love you so much and -" Louis wants to cut him but Harry doesn't let him. "No no, listen to me. We've been together since I was sixteen. Sixteen Louis. It's been twenty one years. Why would i let that go for a stupid teenager. I love you more than anything, you're my children's father. You're the man I go to bed with every single nights. You're the only one. It's been like that for twenty one years and it's going to be until one of us die, okay ? So please don't ever be mad at me because some eighteen years old is trying to hit on me." 

Louis feels so so stupid right now. Why did he even act like that ? He takes Harry in his arms and hides his face in his neck. God he missed that smell. "I'm so sorry, I love you too, so much. I don't know what happened. I'm so sor-" Harry kisses him so he doesn't have the time to finish his sentence. 

They kiss until they're breathless and both hard. Harry brings his hands under Louis shirt and squeezes his hips. Louis moans loudly in his mouth and grinds down on him. Harry grips his ass hard and brings Louis closer to him to aligns their cocks and starts moving.

"I missed you Lou." Harry whispers in his ears the way he knows drive Louis crazy. Louis arches his back and throws his head back. Harry takes advantage of it and bites hard on his neck. Louis screams and grabs Harry's hair and pulls hard on it. 

"Harry.." Harry throws Louis under him and kisses him. It's wet and sloppy and Louis loves it. His skin is burning everywhere Harry is touching him but he wants more. Harry sucks on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise and Louis grabs Harry's ass in his hands so hard it must hurt but Harry only moans and grinds faster on Louis.

"Clothes off Harry." Louis' voice is so high pitched and wrecked he doesn't recognize it. Harry shakes his head, his hair tickling Louis' face. "Don't have the time." Louis laughs because is husband is an idiot.  
Harry pulls both of their pants down their thighs and takes both of their cocks in one of his big hands and starts pumping on them. They both sigh at the contact and kiss again and again. It's too much and not enough at the same time. They only break the kiss when one of them is almost choking but don't separate for more than five seconds. 

"C'mon babe, come for me." Harry is biting at Louis' earlobe and talking at the same time and everything Harry seem to do turns Louis on. He runs his thumb around Louis' head and runs his tongue on his husband's collarbones before he bites them. Louis bites Harry's shoulder and comes all over Harry's hand and their stomachs. It only takes a few strokes before Harry is coming too, a few drops landing on Louis' chin. Harry grabs his pants to wipe all the come off them. 

Harry falls hard next to Louis and they both turn to their sides so Louis is behind Harry kissing his shoulder. "I love you." Louis whispers in Harry's ear. He caresses his stomach, runs his index on Harry's navel. 

Harry doesn't respond, he only hums and leans closer to Louis. Louis closes his eyes and falls asleep to the smell and touch of the man he loves so much. 

*

Harry spills icing on the counter and curses. He licks his fingers and looks around for something the clean the mess he's made. "Hey Sara could you hand me the cloth please." Sara gives him the cloth and goes back to her scones. 

"Someone didn't get much sleep last night." She winks at him and put her hand on her hip, then raises her eyebrows, asking for informations. "Did you stay up all night f-"

Harry puts his hand on her mouth and laughs. "No, we didn't... You know !" 

"I know." He takes his hand off and she laughs. "Then what ?"

Harry sighs and rubs his hands on his face before his sits. "We fought.."

Sara is Harry's baker but also one of his closest friends. When he hired her, she was really shy and she didn't talk that much, but after two weeks at the bakery she became more comfortable and wouldn't stop talking. She's is a lovely middle aged woman who treats Harry like her brother and his kids like her own, he knows he can count on her. 

"Again ?" She furrows her brows.

"Yeah, that's all we do these day. I really don't know what's up with him because one day he would take me to the restaurant, do all those nice things and tell me he loves me a hundred times but the day after he would lose his mind and won't talk to me for the whole night because I get home a little bit late after work." Harry's voice is shaking, he blinks and tries not to cry. "I don't even want to go home sometimes."

Sara cleans her hands with a cloth before she hugs Harry from behind and kisses his head. "Are you still happy with him ?" 

Harry thinks about her question. And starts to cry when he realizes he is doubting about his couple. If you told him this a year ago that he would laugh and tell you that he and Louis never fought in fifteen years of marriage. Now though, he is thinking that it's been a week since Louis touched him and kissed him for real. But then again he thinks about all those beautiful moments he spends with his husband. He can't deny it, they still spend time together and Harry has learned to never waste it, because Louis is often in a bad mood. And now he thinks about all those amazing moments ruined because Harry is talking to an other man, or joking with him. But he still love his man, and if he has to stop talking to the others, then that's what he will do.

"I do, it's just.. hard times. I think." He wipes his eyes and straightens in his seat. 

"I think that maybe you need some time apart.. What do you think sweetheart ?" Harry is about to answer but he is cut by the bell of the door ringing. He looks at Sara, who is as confused as he his because it's too early and the bakery is still closed. 

"Are you waiting for someone ?" Harry shakes his head and they both get up to see who entered the place. 

His heart tightens when he sees Louis, flowers in his hands and shy smile on his lips. Tears fall down Harry's eyes without his agreement. Louis walks towards him and surrounds him with his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispers and he sees Sara roll her eyes and cross her arms.  
He ignores her and takes Harry's face in his hands. "I'm so sorry please forgive me." Harry didn't stop crying and he doesn't look at Louis. "Harry baby say something." Harry lifts his head and tries to smile but it doesn't come out right. Louis chooses to ignore it. He wipes the tears aways and hands him the flowers with a big smile

"Do you want to go with me to the park today ? You always say it's pretty quiet on Wednesdays so maybe you could have your employ-" Harry cuts him "Nick, his name is Nick." Louis tries very hard to not roll his eyes. "Oh yeah Nick, he can replace you ? And we could spend the day together, I took my day off and -" 

Harry steps back and straightens his apron. "Um no, it's not going to be possible because I have to help Sara with um.. the.." He turns to look at Sara who shrugs. "It's okay you can go we almost finished anyways.

"No I promised you to help you with Mrs. Thomas' wedding cake." Sara finally understands that Harry doesn't want to go by the look on his face and walks closer to them. "Oh yeah.. well that wouldn't help me if you left.."

Louis isn't stupid, he knows that Harry doesn't want to come with him so he makes up an excuse. And he can understand that Harry needs time so he decides to act stupid and pretend he doesn't understand. "Oh, yeah okay. See you tonight at home then, you can go straight back home, I can pick the kids at school since I took my day off." He smiles and kisses Harry's cheek before he leaves.

"Don't you dare tell me that you feel bad Harry."  
Harry watches the floor because yes, he feels very very bad. There isn't any Mrs. Thomas who needs a wedding cake. He lied to his husband and he feels so so bad about it. Maybe he should've said yes, maybe this little trip would have helped to fix things between them.  
What is he even thinking ? It's been like that for two months now, Harry knows a little walk won't change anything. Most of the time they are together they fight. Louis yells at Harry for being late or"flirting" with other men. Louis is very stupid because even if Harry told him a million times that he is the only one, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, Louis still doesn't understand. 

"It wouldn't have changed a thing if I went with him. Let's get back to work."

Sara watches him with sad eyes and when she remembers how close the couple used to be, tears fall down her face but she doesn't say a word about it to Harry for the rest of the day.

Later, when Harry is parking his car in front of the house, he is thinking that maybe he could spend a week or two with his children to his mother's house. She will be very happy and it will give Harry and Louis some time apart to think of what is happening between them. It won't last longer because Harry just can't leave Louis for too long.

He sighs before opening the door, because he is afraid to see what mood Louis is in right now. He puts a smile on his face and enters the house.  
The living room is quiet and for the first time in ages the TV is off. When he goes to the kitchen to put the things he bought from the bakery, he hears screaming from the garden. He opens the door of the kitchen that leads to the garden and he sees his whole family is there.

"Dad put me down !" Louis has Isaac threw over his shoulder and he is running and jumping around the garden. Amanda is sitting with the twins and playing with them on the grass. Cordelia can walk now so when she sees Harry, she gets up and runs over to him. Harry catches her before she falls and laughs. Victoria is running towards them on her hands and knees. Amanda takes her in her arms and walks to her father.

"Hi my lovelies, how are you ?"Harry kisses Amanda and Victoria.

"Good, Dad didn't work today so he wanted to play with us. Isaac didn't want to leave the house at first but look at them now." Isaac is on the floor on his back screaming to death because Louis is tickling him. Louis is laughing. He stops when he sees Harry. He gets up and leaves Isaac breathing hard on the floor and trying to recover.

"Hi baby." Louis takes Cordelia from Harry's hands and puts her on the grass. He asks Amanda to look after her siblings. "Come with me." Harry doesn't talk but lets Louis take his hand and lead him to the kids' swing.  
"Sit." Harry complies and puts his hands on the ropes. Louis gets behind him and starts to push him slowly, making the swing rock back and forth. Harry's feet are touching the ground and it's a bit uncomfortable but he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want Louis to stop. 

"How was your day ?" Louis doesn't go faster, he pushes slowly to relax Harry. 

"I lied, there isn't any wedding cake for Mrs. Thomas.. I don't even know a Mrs. Thomas." Harry ducks his head down and plays with his fingers. He feels Louis pressing a kiss to the top of his head, still pushing Harry. 

"I know, you're a terrible liar." 

Harry turns around to face Louis and he sees he's smiling. Louis brings his hand to Harry's cheek and caresses it. Harry leans into his touch and closes his eyes. 

"PAPA !" Amanda is yelling and when they both turn to see what's happening. They stare at each other in panic before Harry gets up and they run to where Victoria is now crying. She's on the grass and Amanda is jumping up next to her. 

"What's wrong ?!" Harry takes Victoria in his arms and brings her head to his chest to try to calm her.

"Dad no she has a worm on her arm !" Harry sees the little beast that's scaring his daughter. He throws his head off and laughs so hard because the worm is crawling on the baby's arm and when Victoria watches it she screams and cries harder but doesn't do anything to take it off. And since her twin is crying, Cordelia is now crying too in Louis' arms who is also laughing and trying to calm her down. Harry pitches out the worm from Victoria's arm and kisses her chubby face. 

"Hey look baby, look it's gone." When she sees that the worm is no longer here she takes Harry's faces in her little hands and kisses his whole face just like he always do. "Dada" She kisses his mouth before she makes sure one last time that the beast is gone.

"Amy why didn't you take it off." Louis asks his daughter. He is swinging his body to calm Cordelia down and kissing her head times to times. 

"Because Dad, this is gross." She is watching Louis like it's so obvious to let your little sister cry because touching a worm is gross. Louis rolls his eyes and turns to Harry. 

Victoria has her head on Harry's chest and her thumb in her mouth. She still has her eyes opened but she will be sleeping in two minutes. Harry swings his body and rests his chin on her head.  
Louis feels his heart tighten because Harry is so close but so far away. He feels like something is broken between them. He knows it's his fault. He knows he should stop being mean to Harry. He has to stop being jealous and take care of Harry before he loses him. But he can't help it when men flirt with Harry and he just goes with it and doesn't even stop them.  
He sighs and kisses the baby in his arms one more time before he puts her down. 

"Come back with me Haz ?" Louis extends his hand to Harry who takes it but shake his head. 

"I have to prepare dinner now." He doesn't look at Louis, and once again Louis knows it's a lie made up by Harry because he doesn't want to spend time with him. It's too early to start making dinner, but once again Louis smiles and nods but doesn't say anything.

*

Harry blinks slowly and feels his shoulder being shaken. "Baby, wake up." He sees Louis standing next to the bed, bending over to Harry.  
Harry watches the clock and when sees it's 7:02 am he starts panicking. 

"Louis get up my god we're late." Harry jumps off the bed and goes to their closet to find something to wear. Louis puts his hands on his naked waist and kisses his shoulder, chuckling. "Harry, it's Sunday. The kids are at your parents', remember ?"

Harry turns around and watches Louis with his brows furrowed before he remembers Louis is right and sighs in relief. "I really thought it was a school day." He laughs and makes his way to go back to bed. Louis is so sad when Harry doesn't kiss him. 

He doesn't let it show and follows Harry "I made you breakfast in bed." Louis says, picking up the tray he up on the bedside table and puts it on Harry's legs. 

Harry is surprised because it's been really long since Louis did anything nice to Harry. Louis says he is stressed because of work and that he doesn't have time to go to the restaurant or to the movies but Harry knows it's because they are not as close as they used to be. It's been six months since all this started, when Harry opened the bakery. They don't fight as much as they used to but it's even worst because they can go the whole day without talking whereas before they used to call every two hours to know if they're still good or just to say 'I love you'. 

"Oh.. Thank you Louis." Louis knows Harry feels uncomfortable with him sitting in the bed next to him, his own tray on his lap. He feels slightly embarrassed for no particular reason. It's like sitting next a stranger not your husband. Louis is starting to wonder if it is going to change, if they will come back to normal, even if he is trying his hardest. Because the thing is that Harry doesn't. Harry doesn't try to save his couple, it's like he gave up. Louis tries to pick up the broken pieces but Harry breaks again what Louis fixed. 

"Harry.." Harry hums and turns to Louis, his mouth full of croissant. "Do you think that maybe we can.. talk ?"

Harry swallows and nods. So that's it, Louis is going to ask to get a divorce and Harry is going to lose the man of his life. He doesn't think he will try to find someone else now because no one will make him happier. That's okay, because Harry still have his kids so he won't have any other choice than pretend to be happy, for them.

Louis puts both of the trays on the side and sits, legs crossed, in front of Harry. He takes both of his hands in his and opens his mouth to talk but Harry cuts him. "Please no." Harry looks scared and Louis is confused. "Don't leave me. Please. I know it's really hard between us currently but we can work things out. I promise I will-" Harry is now crying. He can't help it. He wipes his eyes because he doesn't have the time for this. "I've been with you my whole life I don't know.. I don't know how to start again with someone else Lou. You're the only one for me. Please, I know I don't deserve it because I was so mean to you but you used to make me so sad when you were being jealous. Maybe you don't remember but I was suffering. You made those months the worst of my life. I didn't think I would ever say that but it's true. You were always angry and mad at me. And I just got used to it so it's true that when you started to try to make things better between us I didn't think it would last long so I kept being distant. But I can change now. Just give me time. Please." 

Louis is crying too, he smiles and takes Harry's face in hands, their foreheads touching. "I would never ever leave you Harry. I promised to stay with you until one of us dies and I count on keeping that promise for a while. I love you so much." He kisses Harry like he didn't do it for months. "I just wanted to tell you that, everything you said. It's hard but we need to work things out." Harry nods and lies on his back, bringing Louis very close to him. He hides his face in Louis' neck and presses wet kisses there. 

"I love you so much Louis." Louis holds Harry tight. Maybe it's not the end after all. Maybe they still have a future together.

Later in the morning, Louis is on top of Harry, riding him until Harry is a mess, until all he can do his moan his name and try to keep up with him.

*

"But didn't you talk that time, when he made you breakfast in bed ?" Sara wipes the sweat off her forehead before she goes back to kneading dough.

Harry puts the croissants in the oven and wipes his hands on his apron. "Yeah we did and we went back to normal for two weeks or so but then we started to fight again for small things like chores or who will pick up the kids from school you know ?" He shrugs and gets the bread he made earlier out of the oven and puts it on the counter. "It's nothing, I know, but to us it's a pretty big deal." He laughs because his situation is ridiculous.

"I really don't get you. If you and Louis barely talk and when you do it's to fight then why do you stay with him ?" Sara says, honestly confused.

Harry laughs. "Well.. If I told you I would rather fight with him every days and still have him sleeping in my bed than us separating and stay friends for the kids, will you think I'm weird ?"

Sara rolls her eyes. Of course she doesn't understand, she doesn't have her Louis. Sara doesn't believe in marriage, she says that it always end with a divorce. That even if people stay together for their whole, they're just lying to themselves and stay together because they don't want to be alone and poor. 

Harry doesn't agree. He thinks that everyone has his own soulmate, a person made only for one other but sometimes they don't find the right person and goes with other people who don't really fit them. Harry knows it's true because Louis is that person to him. Because even if they fight a lot these days, when he thinks about him in thirty years he sees Louis old and crinkled next to him. 

"You don't understand Sara, you never experienced this. I just know Louis is my other half, so why would I want to leave him ? I can't be happy without him. I know it sounds very stupid and cheesy but.. Yeah.." Harry wants to cry again and he is so tired to be sad all the time.

Sara cleans herself and takes him her arms. "Harry.." She starts, cupping Harry's face with her hands. "I love you so much, I want the best for you. You're a big guy you know what you're doing. But I just hate seeing you sad, and maybe if you tried to.. you know.. take some time apart, it will be for the best only." Harry puts his head on her shoulder, he is so much taller than her and it must be uncomfortable for both of them but they stay like that until Harry stops crying. 

*

Harry can't take this situation anymore. It's been five weeks since Louis stopped sleeping with him in their bed because he "has to work until late and he doesn't want to keep Harry up" and actually Harry stopped asking questions after the second week.  
They are not going anywhere like that, even if he wants to believe that yes, they are going somewhere, he knows that it's over. Harry still loves him to death, and he knows it's the same for Louis, but something is broken between them. Maybe they got together way too soon. He doesn't know. But he doesn't want his children to be in the middle of all this mess that became the Tomlinson Styles family.  
Isaac knows something is wrong, but he doesn't ask questions. He still gets the attention and the love he needs from his parents so it's okay with him. The twins are way too young to understand but sometimes Harry swears they are trying to comfort him when he is sad.  
Amanda understands everything. She knows it's the end of her parents' couple. And she is actually so angry at them. She doesn't talk to them anymore, only when it's necessary. Every nights, when Harry goes to her bedroom to kiss her goodnight, she asks him if they're going to get a divorce. At first he always said that no, that they love each other and they're going to stick together, but now he doesn't say anything anymore he doesn't know it himself.

It's quiet when Louis enters the house. Harry is sitting on the couch, playing with his fingers. The TV is off and Louis is worried because Harry looks very sad. 

"Hey." Louis puts his coat on a chair and makes his way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He grabs the milk from the fridge and brings is to his mouth. 

"We need to talk." Harry says, his voice small. Louis wipes his mouth and puts the milk down before making his way to Harry. "Yeah.." He stands awkwardly in front of Harry, his hands in this pockets.

"You still can sit next to me Louis.." 

"Right, sorry." Louis is so nervous because he knows what is happening. This is it. The end of his couple. He doesn't want it but if that's what Harry wants well.. He wants to say for the hundredth time that they can fix things but why would they try again. They said it countless times and every time they only made the situation worst. When he thinks that all of this started because he was jealous that a teenager put his fucking hand on Harry's arm... He shakes his head and watches Harry. He's ready.

Harry takes a deep breath and lifts his head. Maybe he shouldn't have done it because when he sees Louis, he can practically hear his heart break into a million pieces. Louis looks so sad. He is watching Harry with big eyes. Harry loves Louis' eyes. But he will have to learn to live without them now.. Maybe they can stay friends. Yeah, at least for the kids. 

Harry takes Louis' hands in his and asks him if that's okay. Louis nods and Harry takes one last deep breath before he talks. "I think that maybe we should.. we should get a..." Harry can't say it. His throat feels tight and his eyes are watering. He tries to collect himself and follows his speech. "We are only lying to ourselves if we think we're going anywhere. I don't know what happened between us. It's as much your fault as mine. I still love you you know.. But if you can't even sleep in the same bed as me then.. I guess it's time for us to.. end this." He doesn't know how but he isn't crying.. yet. "I just.. Do you have someone else ? I mean, did you met someone ?"

Louis furrows his brows because really ? "Are you really asking me this ? Are you kidding me Harry ?! And yet you say it's as much my fault as yours.. I still love you too you dick. And no, I'm absolutely not getting a divorce. We can try one more thing." He squeezes Harry's hands in his. He shakes his head because no, he can't give up on Harry if he still loves him. They can try one more thing. Just thinking about them not married anymore, he wants to curl himself into a ball in Harry's side of the bed. 

Harry shakes his head. "Louis this is pointless, you know it as much as I do. We said that a billion times. What could we do-"

Louis puts his hand on Harry's cheek. He wants to stab himself because Harry leans into the touch. "Okay. I know we said that a billion times but.. Please give it a try okay ?" Harry nods and Louis smiles. "Maybe if we.. if we stay away from each other for a while. I have to go to Miami for work. I'm leaving in two days and we're staying for two weeks. Then I can stay with the kids and you can take a break from work and go to Thailand with your mum like you said ? And when you come back we can see if- "

Harry shakes his head because he knows this won't work either.  
"So that's it then.. We've been together for 21 years and it takes you a second to forget me ? C'mon Harry. Look at yourself. You're miserable at the thought of us getting a divorce. So now stop being so stubborn and listen to me for once." 

Louis drops his hand and sighs but Harry takes it and puts it back on his cheek. Harry nods. "Let's try it. But if it doesn't work.." 

"Yeah.." Louis nods. Harry is rubbing his face against Louis' hand, his eyes closed.

Louis wants to cry because he actually doesn't want to stay away from Harry. He knows it's stupid, because if this break doesn't work, then it's the end of them but he can't help it. He wants Harry to stay forever with him. But he knows Harry really needs this. And maybe he needs it more. Harry doesn't believe in them anymore so he needs to see how it will be if they separate so they can have a fresh start. So he doesn't cry, he gets up and takes Harry with him to their bedroom. 

Harry follows Louis upstairs. He watches Louis shut the door and turn to face him.Louis walks slowly to him and when he is so close to him that Harry can feel his breath tickling him, he takes a step back and shakes his head. "No we can't-" 

Louis approach him and starts unbuttoning the three buttons of his shirt that are still closed. Louis lifts his head to look at Harry, a funny look on his face. "Um.. what were you saying ?" He kisses his chest and takes Harry's shirt off, running slowly his fingers on Harry's arms as he slides it off. When the shirt is no longer on Harry, Louis puts his hands on Harry's torso and rake his nails over Harry's abs.  
"Louis.." Louis encircles Harry with his legs and arms when he puts his hands on his thighs and lift him up. Louis grabs Harry's hair and pulls on it so Harry's neck is exposed to him then bites and presses open mouthed kisses on it.  
"Put me on the bed. And undress me." Louis whispers hotly in Harry's ear before liking it. Harry moans and throws him on the bed. He crawls next to him and undresses them fast before he gets between his legs and kisses Louis like he's craving it. 

Louis grabs his hair once more and pulls hard on it. "Fuck me." He whispers in Harry's ear making him scream. Harry wants to kiss Louis but he stops because he knows this is wrong and that it won't help the situation.

Louis pushes Harry's hair out of his face and kisses between his eyebrows, making the frown disappear. "Stop thinking so much H, just fuck me for what is maybe the last time yeah ?" He puts his hand on Harry's nape and brings him closer to him to brush his lips against Harry's, teasing him. 

"Fuck." Harry takes the lube from the drawer of his bedside table and puts it on the bed next to Louis. He watches him for a moment before he leans in and kisses him slowly. Louis bites Harry's bottom lip, making the kiss a little dirtier. 

Harry grabs the lube and wets his fingers then presses a first finger in Louis, making him arch his back. He presses a second finger and then a third when Louis starts getting used to it. 

Louis is biting on his bottom lip and his eyes are shut. Harry pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his thigh. He grabs the lube but Louis takes it from his hands and pour some of it on his hands, taking Harry's cock in them to wet it. Harry hides his face in the crook of Louis' neck and moans as his bites on it. 

Louis kisses Harry's cheek before he presses the tip of his cock on his rim, teasing Harry. Harry bites harder on his neck and his hips jerk forward, sinking in Louis' tight hole. 

"Fuck" Louis grips hard on Harry's arms and kisses his cheek. Harry moans and fucks into him harder. He leans in and presses their foreheads together. They're staring at each other, Louis takes Harry's face in his hands and closes his eyes before he kisses Harry again.  
Harry starts pounding harder into Louis and watches him close his eyes and bite his lip. He looks like he is about to explode. Louis takes the sheets in his fists arches his back.  
He opens his eyes and sees Harry has his mouth is open and he is staring at Louis. His hair is sticking to his forehead because of the sweat and Louis thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

"Shit Harry you're beautiful." Louis puts his hands on Harry's lower back and brings him closer to him. He closes his eyes and rubs his cheek on the mattress.

Harry moans and thrusts harder into Louis before he takes Louis' cock in his hand starts jerking him off, their foreheads are still touching and Harry laces his fingers with Louis' with his other hand and their lips are brushing and it's too much for Louis who comes hard in Harry's hand, squeezing his hand hard. It takes a few thrusts before Harry is coming in Louis, biting on his shoulder. 

"Shit.." Harry rolls off Louis and lays next to him, their hands still holding. They stay quiet for a moment, trying to recover, close to each other. 

"So, when were you going to tell me that you're leaving for two weeks ?" Harry is fixing the ceiling and caressing Louis' hand with his thumb. 

"I told the kids a week ago and I asked Amanda to tell you when I'm gone." When Louis says it out loud he has to admit that it sounds way more stupid than it did in his head. 

Harry is now watching Louis, his eyebrows raised. He lets go of Louis' hand and sits on the bed. "Are you serious ? You weren't going to tell me ?" 

"Would that have interested you anyways ?" He gets on his elbows and he is the one raising his brows at Harry now.

"You're such a child I can't believe it.." Harry rolls his eyes and lies back on the bed. Louis laces their fingers again but stays away from Harry. "Everything you do interests me you know.." He stares at Louis with big eyes before taking his hand to his mouth and kiss it. 

"Really ?" Louis watches Harry's mouth on his hands and he has to cover himself before Harry notices that he's getting hard again. 

Harry hums and gets under the sheet with Louis. Louis wants to stay away from him but Harry takes him by the hips and brings him closer to him. When he notices that he is hard again, Harry gets under the covers and sucks him off. 

They make out like this until they fall asleep in each other's arms. 

*

The whole family is at the airport today. Louis' plane leaving in thirty minutes and he feels slightly nervous because it's the first time in ages he is traveling so far away from home without Harry. 

They're all sitting on benches, Louis and Harry both have one of the twins in their laps and Amanda and Isaac are playing cards. 

Harry and Louis haven't talked since the night they spent together two days ago. Harry ignored him the whole time, not even a look or a small smile. Nothing. Louis asked him if he everything was okay because even when Louis did something stupid like stain the carpet with ketchup or forget to pick up the kids from Harry's mom's Harry only sighed and didn't say a thing. Louis really hated this situation because he would rather fight than have Harry ignoring him. 

They don't talk until Louis has to leave now because they're calling for the passengers of his flight. He hugs his children one by one before he all takes them in his arms and kisses them. When they all pull apart, Louis sees that Harry was watching them with a fond smile on his lips. When he notices that Louis is watching him, he ducks his head down and bites his lip trying to contain his smile but failing. Louis smiles too and approaches Harry. "So.."

"Have fun there." Harry says, lifting his head up to meet Louis' eyes. Louis nods.

He wants to ask Harry to hug him but he doesn't dare. So he only smiles before he turns, picks up his luggages and starts to walk, leaving Harry standing behind him.

Harry watches Louis leave. He wants to call him, to tell him to come back so he can kiss him, so can properly tell him goodbye. He's still lost in his thoughts when he sees Amanda stand in front of him, her fits on her hips. "So you're not going to tell him goodbye ?"

Harry takes Cordelia in his arms and shakes his head but Amanda takes her from him. "You're going to be miserable for the two weeks Dad's gone so please can you just at least say bye, you don't have to kiss him or anything but just talk to him." 

Harry looks at her in confusion because when did his daughter become a woman ? He smiles and kisses her forehead. "You're right pumpkin, love you." 

"Yeah, yeah go now." 

Harry runs towards Louis and when he is only a few inches away from him he panics because he really doesn't know what to do. Should he kiss him or not, because he actually really wants to. He doesn't have the time to think any further because Louis turns and they're facing. When he sees Harry, he smiles and approaches him. "Hi."

"Hey.." Harry ducks his head down because this was really stupid, he absolutely has no idea of what to say. When he lifts his head up again he sees Louis is smiling. "What ?"

"Nothing," Louis shakes his head, still smiling. Harry smiles for no reason too and they start to laugh. Harry is really going to miss him. 

Harry shakes his head, still smiling. "You should go." Louis nods and gets closer to Harry. He opens his arms and Harry hugs him tight. 

They hug for a moment, only feeling each other. They have to separate though because a woman is calling Louis and she seems pissed. 

"I'm going to miss you." Louis whispers in Harry's ear before he lets him go. He smiles at him one last time before he leave for good now. 

Harry is still smiling when he gets back to his children. "Let's go babes ?" 

Isaac runs towards the exist with the twins but Amanda stays with Harry, her arms are crossed on her chest and she is smirking. "Papa you're ridiculous."

Harry shakes his head and start walking and leaves his daughter behind him. "Hey !" She runs after him and Harry laughs. "Papa c'mon, you look like a fourteen years old school girl who has a crush on a guy I swear." 

Harry snorts and shakes his head for the hundredth time of the day. He puts his arm around Amanda's shoulders and they leave the airport. Harry doesn't stop smiling until they get home. 

* 

Louis falls hard on his bed. He really really shouldn't have gotten out. He's not twenty anymore he can't drink until he can't stand on his feet. But he really needed it because he felt so stressed since he landed in Miami. Meeting after meeting with all of those annoying people, he's exhausted. Adam, his colleague, is the one who convinced him to go out. Louis suspects him to have a crush or whatever you call it on him but they don't talk about it. They've been friends since they started working together and since then Adam had shown up multiple times that he wanted more. He never tried anything of course because he knew Louis was married with children, he even met Harry a couple of times, but he doesn't hide the fact that he wants Louis. 

Adam lies next to Louis and turns to his side to face him. "That was great."

"Yeah." Louis laughs. "But I'm really tired, I need to sleep right now."

Adam hums and runs his finger on Louis' arm. "You're cute when you're sleepy." Louis laughs and gets on his elbows. "Yeah well, you're cute when you're in your own bed."

Adam frowns and gets closer to Louis. "Oh c'mon I feel lonely when I sleep alone in my room, and the bed is too big for one person." Adam finishes talking in Louis' neck and he  
presses a wet kiss there, Louis lets out a shaky sigh. 

Adam gets on top of him, he kisses and bites his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Louis is hard by now and Adam doesn't help the situation by grinding down on him, making Louis moan and tighten his grip on his hips. 

Adam bends down and apparently he wants to kiss him but Louis puts his hands on his shoulders and repulses him. Adam gets off him and Louis shakes his head. "I.. We can't do that. Adam I'm still-"

Adam throws his arms in the air as he rolls his eyes. "Louis c'mon, you're the one who said that you're not gonna last." He puts his hands on Louis' chest and makes him lay down back on the bed. Louis shakes his head and pushes Adam away again. Adam sighs and sits on the bed next to Louis. "Louis.. Why do you think so much, I mean you can clearly see that you and Harry are do-"

Louis cuts him because he doesn't know what's up with him and Harry, he doesn't know anything. "You don't know anything Adam, I know we're not.. It's not perfect between us these days but I'm not going to give up on him because I don't want anyone else."

"I'm not asking you to leave Harry and marry me instead, I just want you to fuck me, okay ? And what is wrong with that ? He told you he wants to get a divorce so if you want to have a little fun well it's your right." Adam seems upset but he takes Louis' hands in his. 

"I don't want to do this with anyone else but him." Louis ducks his head down and shakes it. Adam kisses his cheek before he grabs his face in his hands. "It's okay Louis, I just want you to be okay, and if you don't want to do it with me, it doesn't matter. I just want to be sure we're still okay."

"Yeah, yeah of course we are." Louis nods and smiles. Adam returns the smile and gets up, leaving Louis' room.

Louis gets up too and undresses. He's naked except for one the shirts he stole from Harry's side of the closet. He falls asleep curled up in the smell of home. 

*

Harry doesn't know what to do. Louis is coming back from Miami in two hours and Harry doesn't know if he should go to find him or not. He doesn't want to ruin their plan, but he also doesn't want to seem cold or anything. He misses him so much and he thinks it's a good sign. He starts to think that slowly, they can go back to normal.  
He's seen Louis once when his kids Skyped with him. They just exchanged a few hello's and how are you's but it was okay. Harry thinks he saw Louis' face light up when he saw him but he's not sure. When they talked it was short but nice and Harry didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would've been. 

He hears all his children descend the stairs, calling him. "I'm in the kitchen !"

When they see Harry sitting on the counter and leafing through a magazine, Amanda and Isaac, who are really nicely dressed, take him by each arms and make him come down of it.

"You're still in your pj's Papa ?!" Amanda yells and Harry looks at her with big eyes. He puts his hands on his sides. "Yeah, and where are we going?" 

"Uh.. going to find Dad ?" Amanda says. "I told him that we would be there when he comes back. Now go put on something decent because this is just impossible."She points at him and wrinkles her nose. 

Harry sighs again and leaves the room. He absolutely doesn't spend a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom trying to make himself look good.. Not at all.

Later, Amanda spots Louis in the crowd and waves at him until he can see her. Louis starts walking towards them and Harry's heart starts beating harder. 

They all run to him and get around him to hug him. He picks both of the twins who starts kissing him all over his face. He puts Cordelia and Victoria down and hugs Isaac and Amanda tight. 

Harry watches them with a big smile on his face until Louis sees him. 

"Hey Dad, Papa can we go eat something in the café there ?" Amanda asks as she takes the twins by their hands. 

"Yeah sure let's just-"

"No, no only us. So you can like... see how responsible I am." She smiles with her teeth and tilts her head to the side.

And they're gone before Harry can answer. 

"Hey.." Harry rubs the back of his neck with his hand, looking down.

"Hi, how are you ?" Louis takes his suitcase and puts his other hand on the end of Harry's back, guiding him to somewhere they can sit. Harry is fine, a hundred percent fine.

"I'm.. um," He coughs. "I'm good. What about you ? How was your trip." They sit on a bench in front of where the kids are ordering something to eat. 

"The first week was really boring but then we had so much fun. I think all I did is eat ice cream and tan." He laughs and he eyes crinkle. Harry sees stars all around him.

"Yeah you're all tanned now." Harry laughs and Louis does the same. It's weird but good. 

"And you ? How did the two weeks go ?" Louis takes something out pf Harry's cheek with his thumb. It feels so familiar Harry wants to cry.  
Harry straightens in his seat and talks

"Yeah we went to the zoo last Sunday with your mom and mine. It was really fun, the twins loved it." Harry is smiling at the thought. It feels weird for Louis because it's the first time the twins went to the zoo and Louis wasn't here. At least his mother was there so that must mean that Harry doesn't hate him. 

"I can show you some pictures when we get home ?" Harry puts his hands on Louis' and smiles at him. Louis smiles too and they spend the rest of the day talking about Louis' trip and it's actually very nice. They don't kiss or hug, they just talk and Harry finally thinks for the first that there's actually still hope.

* 

It's four in the morning and Harry is half asleep on Louis shoulder, waiting for his mother to arrive at the airport. They're both leaving for Thailand in two hours. 

"What is she doing, we're going to be late." Harry says, his head still on Louis' shoulder.

Louis brings his hand to Harry hair and starts petting it. "I'm sure she'll be here in a minute." Louis answers, just as he sees Anne walking towards them, a bag in each hand. Harry really wants to get up and yell at her because she has too much luggages and she is late but he can't open his eyes because Louis is caressing his head and he is so so tired.

"Hello my loves, I am so late I'm sorry my car didn't want to get started." She says as she sits next to them, sighing. She turns to Harry, who is actually falling asleep. She makes eye contact with Louis and smiles. He smiles too, shyly. 

Harry opens his eyes slowly and straightens. "I'm so tired." 

After Anne and Louis catch up a bit, Harry half on top of him, the three of them get up and after Anne say goodbye to Louis she excuses herself and says she's going to the loo, but they all know she wants to give them some privacy. 

When they're alone, Louis puts his hand on Harry's cheek and smiles. Harry smiles too and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch and Louis wants to cry. He puts his other hand on Harry's hip and brings him closer to him. Harry puts his hands around Louis and kisses the top of his head. Louis nuzzles Harry's neck, inhaling the smell of his perfume. Louis hugs Harry tighter and presses a kiss on his neck. 

"Um.. Harry ?" They hear Harry's mother cough and they separate. "We should go now, yeah ?" She smiles softly at them and tilts her hair to the side. Harry nods and watches Louis once last time, before he smiles. Louis returns the smile and Harry takes his suitcase and leaves. 

Louis watches him with a fond look on his face. 

"Well.. Goodbye Louis." Anne watches him staring at Harry. Louis coughs, embarrassed. She laughs and hugs him briefly.

"Goodbye Anne, have fun there." Louis says, Anne smiles at him and follows her son, who is staring at them. 

Louis watches them leave with a stupid smile on his face. That's all he seems to do these days; smile. 

*

Harry opens his eyes slowly. It takes him a moment to remember that he fell asleep on the plane. He sees his mother next to him, leafing through a magazine with her glasses on her nose. She lifts her head when she hears him move and smiles at him. 

"Well hello, you've been asleep for," She checks on her watch. "six hours." 

Harry straightens in his seat and looks at her with big eyes. "Really ?" Anne nods and laughs. He laughs too as he stretches his limbs. He sighs and looks outside of the window. He hears his mother moving next to him. He still feels a little dizzy and tries to keep his eyes open. 

He hears his mother putting her magazine down and turning to face Harry, crossing her legs. 

"So Harry.." He turns to her, staring at her questioningly. "Tell me about you and Louis." 

Harry sighs. "Well.. I think it's getting better since he got back ? I mean we only stayed together for two days but we didn't fight or anything." Harry is moving his hands as he speaks. 

Anne nods. "So that means you're back to normal ?" 

Harry shakes his head. "Not really, it's like.. We're starting everything all over again ? We didn't kiss or done anything "couplely" in ages but we hug a lot and I can feel that this weird feeling I had when I was talking to him is slowly disappearing. And I actually think he loves me now. I mean, when he looks at me I can see something else than sadness or regret you know ?" He smiles, his cheek is resting on the armchair. 

Anne smiles too and puts her hand on his knee. "I'm glad darling. I hate seeing you sad, and so does the kids. Amanda talked to me a lot you know ?"

"Really ?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Mhm, since you two started fighting. At first she was really upset, she would tell me over the phone that you two would get a divorce and sometimes she would be sad but mostly she was very... angry ? But then she started to be more optimistic. She told me that even if you two still fight she knows that you love each other like before." 

Harry laughs because this is so true. His twelve years old daughter knew more about his feelings than him.  
But he suddenly stopped smiling because all this mess made his children feel so bad and it made him feel so sad because children should never be in the middle of their parents' problems. Things were going to change now, Harry is sure. 

His mother pats his knee before she goes back to her magazine, smiling. They don't speak for the rest of the ride, because they don't need to.

* 

It's ten pm, the kids are finally all sleeping and Louis finally has some time to rest. It's been such a busy week for him. Without Harry it's way harder to take care of everything. Louis wonders if it was the same for Harry, if it was hard for him too. Harry is much more methodical and organized than him, so no, it was probably not the same for him. 

Louis stretches his limbs and gets comfy in the couch, flicking through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep on the couch. After what feels like two minutes for Louis since he closed his eyes, he hears his phone ring somewhere in the couch. He gets up and starts looking for it. He finds it hidden in the blanket. He can't hide the surprised look on his face when he sees who is calling him at this time of the night.

"Harry ?"

"Um yeah it's... me. I can hang up. I'm sorry it's late-" Harry says as soon as he hears how confused Louis sounds.

"No no, I was just... surprised to hear you is all.."Louis says as he lays back on the couch. 

"I'm sorry.. Were you sleeping ? Oh my god. Did I-" Harry says and Louis can't help but laugh as Harry starts to panic.

"Don't worry, I was still watching TV."

"Oh okay." Harry seems relived.

They don't talk for a moment after that, only listening to each other breathing until Louis breaks the silence. "So.."

"Yeah um.. I just.. I don't really know why I called ? I.. I felt so lonely and it's so late right now it," he pauses to check the time Louis assumes " It's four in the morning and I have to wake up in four hours to go to a stupid place two hours away from my hotel just to see a stupid lake or whatever." Louis hears Harry sigh.

"You say that as if it's bad." Louis chuckles.

"It is.. I just want to come home and see yo- um.. the kids."

Louis smirks. "Hum.. The kids yeah ? Well they miss you too. A lot actually."

"Oh.." he coughs. "That's sweet, tell them I miss them yeah ?" He sounds so embarrassed and cute Louis wants to curl himself in Harry's side of the bed and cry until there's no water left in his body. In a good way though.

"Yeah of course I will." Louis answers, and you could perfectly hear the sarcasm in his voice. "Anything else you wanted to tell me ?" 

"Oh no nothing in particular." He could hear Harry smile as he answers. "Just wanted to hear your voice." 

Louis laughs at how Harry probably wanted to seem casual but fails since Louis clearly notices the shy smile and fond voice he is trying to hide.

"I miss you." Louis says because it's true and he feels like sharing it with the world. 

It takes a moment for Harry to answer so Louis feels like he crossed the line. "I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that- It's just.. I really do ? Okay I'm going to hang up now because-" He's cut by Harry's laugh.

"I miss you too Louis."

"Oh.." He smiles. "Good I.. Good." 

"I really want to stay but.. I really need to go to sleep now or else I'll look like a zombie."

"Okay dar- Harry.. Harry."

"That's my name yes." Harry smiles. "Goodnight Louis. Take care of my babies." 

Louis doesn't have the to reply because Harry hangs up as soon as he finishes his sentence. 

He puts his phone on the bedside table and buries his face on the pillow, grinning so hard his face hurts. He feels like he's seventeen again. Harry makes him so so happy.

He falls asleep soon after and dreams about the first day he met Harry.

*

"Well I know someone who had a really good night." Adam says as he puts a cup of coffee on Louis' desk before sitting on one of the chairs in front of him. 

Louis lifts his head to look at him and sees that Adam has his eyebrows raised at him. 

"What ?"

"You said Harry came back yesterday hum ?" Adam asks, it's more of an affirmation than a question though. 

Louis shakes his head as he laughs. "I did, yes." 

Adam nods, grinning. "And...?"

"And what Adam ?" Louis says, sounding slightly amused, but trying to seem very serious.

"Well what happened ? Did you have sex ?" Adam asks before sipping on his coffee.

"Oh my God ! You're unbelievable!" 

"What ?! I'm just asking !" 

Louis shakes his head again and laughs. Yes, he and Harry had sex last night. He came back around four pm with his mother who had dinner with them. When she left and the children were all sleeping, they watched TV in the dark. Louis said that he was going to sleep in the spare bedroom and Harry only nodded. Twenty minutes or so later, he heard footsteps and Harry nocking on his door. When Louis told him to come in Harry asked if he could sleep with him because their bed was cold and he felt lonely. Louis, being the weak man he is, agreed right away. He tried, really he did, to stay away from Harry, in his own side of the bed but when Harry started to talk about the trip he just couldn't help but hold his hand or play with his curls. And Harry didn't seem to mind, he even seemed to like it so Louis didn't stop. Harry stopped in the middle of his speech to kiss Louis, but apologized as soon as their lips touched and started to get up. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist and said it was okay. They both tried to sleep and ignore each other, pretend everything was perfectly. But it only took a few minutes before Louis started to kiss Harry again. This time neither of them stopped kissing the other and.. that's pretty much how they ended up having sex in the spare bedroom.

"So... Are you going to answer or ?" 

"Yes ! Yes we did have sex last night. Are you happy ?" Louis sighs.

"So that means you're back together ?" Adam asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well we never really split so... But yeah. We haven't talked yet." Louis pretends to go back to working, hoping Adam would leave. Because you see, since what happened in Miami, even if he said they were okay, Louis wasn't feeling as comfortable as he used to be around Adam. 

"Did you tell him ?"

"What ?" Louis' eyes don't leave his computer. 

"About us. Did you tell him we kissed ?" 

Louis bites his lip. No he didn't. He actually didn't want to think about telling Harry. Well of course he did; he thought about what would happen if he told him but when he was with Harry, he didn't even think about it. He was just enjoying the moments he was spending with him.

"I didn't tell him. Why ?"

Adam shrugs. "I don't know." He pauses. "He doesn't have to know."

Louis thinks for a minute. Maybe he could just pretend nothing happened and just shrug it off. But he hates lying to Harry. If they want to start with a new fresh, they should be honest with each other.

"No I have to tell him." 

"Up to you." Adam shrugs.

Louis nods. Adam must notice that his presence is bothering Louis because he leaves Louis' office without a goodbye. Maybe Louis should've stopped him and say he's sorry for being so distant but he can't stop thinking about Harry now. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Let's get back to work.

*

Saying that Harry is exhausted is a misunderstanding. He spent the whole day trying to stay awake at work. The jet leg and the fact that he spent the night with Louis doesn't help at all. He doesn't regret of course, he even decided that he wants to have a talk with Louis. He wants to tell him that last night he felt really good with him and that he wants them to get back together. That he wants to be like before and forget about all that happened the past months. 

That's why he spent two hours cooking Louis' favorite meal. He put candles on the table and even some rose petals. It may look very cheesy and way too romantic for an old couple like them but Harry really wants to show Louis he still cares about him, more than ever even. 

Louis texted Harry to let him know that he would be back later because he has some work to do. It was perfect because Louis would come back at dinner time and Harry will be able surprise him. 

He even dropped the kids at his mother's, after making sure she was okay and not too tired, so him and Louis would be alone. 

Harry is making sure one last time that everything is perfect on the table when he hears the front door open. He smiles, straighten his shirt and makes his way to greet Louis.

It's really quiet when Louis enters the house. Louis shuts the door and takes his coat off, hanging it on the coat rack. 

He jumps a little when he sees Harry standing behind him, his hands clasped behind his back and a big smile on his face.

"Harry." He laughs. "You scared me." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry says and giggles, as he takes Louis' briefcase from him. "Did you have a nice day ?"

"Mhm yeah. You ?" Louis responds as they enter the living room. "Where are the kids ?"

"I um.. They're at my mom's actually. I thought that maybe... You know.. After last night. I thought that we could talk ?" Harry isn't looking at Louis when he says this. He's watching his feet and moving awkwardly on them. 

"Sure." Harry lifts his head and sees that Louis' is tilted to the side and he is smiling at him with a fond expression on his face. Harry ducks his head back down and chews on his bottom lip trying not to smile.

"Smells good," Louis says as he puts his hand on Harry's lower back, walking him to the kitchen.

"Yeah I made dinner." Harry says as he puts the briefcase on the counter. "Sit, I'll bring the food."

Louis does as Harry says, smile never leaving his face. 

Harry puts the food in two plates before taking them and putting one in front of Louis. 

"Woah, I'm impressed." 

Harry laughs, that's all he seems to do around Louis, smile and laugh. He opens a bottle of wine and pour some of it in two glasses. 

They don't talk for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence before Harry decides to talk.

"So I figured that we could talk ? You know.. About us." Harry's tone is unsure, it sounds pretty uncomfortable also.

"So this is what all this was for ?"It might sound pretty accusing but the look on Louis' face shows that he is only worried. 

Harry ducks his head down and shrugs. "I mean, it's not like i have something bad to announce you or something. I just wanted this to be nice.. I don't know." 

Harry shrugs again. He sounds really upset and sad. Louis notices.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I really appreciate. Thank you for this." He takes Harry's hand in his and caresses it with his thumb. He's afraid that Harry might be upset with him but no, he is smiling too.

Harry takes a deep breath. "Okay I.. I want to start this by saying that I am so so sorry. I was so mean to you. I mean yeah it might have all started because you were a little bit jealous," Louis laughs at that because why does Harry have to be so nice. "Don't laugh ! Maybe you made a mistake but you tried to fix things but I just pushed you away and made things worse. But I really needed this break. That sounds so selfish God.." Harry hides his face in his hands.

Louis laughs and takes Harry's hands away from his face and links their fingers together. He apologizes one more time but Louis shakes his head. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Like you said, I started it and God I.. I don't even know why I acted like that. That was so unfair and inappropriate of me when I..." Louis sighs. 

He looks up at Harry, who is frowning. "What's wrong Louis ?" 

"You know when we went to Miami ?" Harry nods, his brows still furrowed. He tighten his grip on Louis' hands. "I... There was this night when we all went out and.. I drank way too much.. And.. I.." Louis is struggling to finish. He really doesn't know how to say it. But he needs to.

"You had sex with Adam." Harry finishes for him with a sad voice.

Louis looks up at him. "God no I.. we just.. We kissed. In my bed. But nothing more I swea-"

Harry lets go of Louis' hands and shakes his head. He laughs. "I knew it.. I fucking knew it.." 

"Harry, it was nothing I promise, it didn't mean anything." 

"Louis how can you say it's nothing ? How could you do this to me ? I know we were fucked up but this ? And with Adam ?! You could've found some stranger, but no ! You picked Adam who has been trying to get in your pants for more than ten years !" Harry is screaming now, his face is red and his eyes are watering.

"Harry don't say it like that. It wasn't a big deal. And you didn't even want me anymore. I just-" He's cut by Harry pointing his finger at him.

"Don't you dare blame me for this Louis ! You're the one who said that we just needed a break ! That was your idea !"

"Yes it was ! And that was a break ! A break ! So that doesn't count okay ? I was confused and I didn't know if you would take me back or not." Louis starts yelling but he tries to calm down, the situation is already bad.

"Oh yeah ! A break ? Okay then you know what Louis, I'm gonna ask you to extant the "break" because I really want to kiss Nick right now !" 

Louis throws his arms in the air. "Stop acting like this Harry. It was nothing okay so would you stop overreacting please." 

Harry gets up and takes the plates with him, laughing. 

"What's so funny ?" 

"You. You are funny. I can't believe you. You were here being so ridiculously jealous about some teenager and yet you're the one cheating on me." 

"It wasn't cheating Harry ! We were both drunk and I was sad !"

"I'm sorry but I need more right now Louis !"

"You know what ? I'm done fighting. I'm sorry this happened. Next time specify that you don't want me sleeping with other people !" Louis says as he starts walking away.

"Please tell me you're joking." Harry looks at Louis with his brows raised and his hands are on his hips. God Louis could eat him right away.

"You heard me." 

Harry laughs and makes his way to the stairs. He walks past Louis without looking at him. 

He hears Harry crying as he climbs up the stairs. Louis passes his hand on his face and follows Harry upstairs.

He finds Harry in their bedroom, a suitcase is on their bed and he is stuffing clothes in it without bothering folding them. He makes eye contact with Harry and notices that he is crying. Harry wipes his eyes and goes to their closet, taking a couple of shirts.

"What are you doing." Louis asks, standing in front of him, crossing his arms on his chest.

Harry ignores him and goes back to the bed. 

"Are you leaving ?" Louis tries again.

"No I'm just making this for fun." Harry answers harshly. 

Louis sighs and takes Harry's shirts from his hands. "Stop being a child Harry."

Harry drops the clothes on the floor and steps back, just like touching Louis burned him. "Don't touch me okay. I'm leaving for the night. My mom is taking the kids to school tomorrow so all you have to do is pick them up please. I'll be back home around seven because I have a meeting with some business man." He follows when Louis raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, he wants to work with me and open a new bigger bakery in the mall."

"What ? Really ?" 

Harry laughs and heads to the bathroom. "Yes really."

Louis wants to say something, anything, because Harry is now coming back from the bathroom and closing his suitcase, still crying. He feels so so bad but at the same time he doesn't understand Harry's reaction because what happened didn't mean a thing to Louis and and same thing for Adam. He just wants to hug Harry and tell him that it's nothing, that he shouldn't be worried about this and that Louis loves him and only him.

Louis approaches Harry and hugs him by behind. He wants to lay his head on his back but Harry pulls back. "Harry c'mon, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean it happened because I was sad you left me and-" 

"Louis can you please stop saying this ?! I know it doesn't mean a thing, just said it two hundred times ! Just stop, I don't want to talk to you right now." Harry yells at Louis, tears streaming down his face. 

"Harry, please I'm sorry. Tell me where you're going at least." Louis pleads

"I'm staying at a hotel for the night." Harry isn't crying anymore but his tone is harsh and his voice is cold.

Louis sighs. He doesn't need to say anything because Harry wouldn't listen to him anyway. 

He watches Harry take his coat and leave their bedroom. He waits a minute before leaving too. He watches Harry open the door with shaky hands from the top of the stairs. He sighs again. No. He can't let him go. The look on Harry's face says that he doesn't want Louis to let him go. Maybe Louis is just imagining things but the least he can do is try.

He meets Harry, who's been watching him the whole time, down stairs. Harry sighs as he sees Louis approaching me. 

"Harry.." Louis doesn't dare touching him, even though he really needs to. 

Harry shakes his head. "Just.. I need time okay ? Please don't try to hold me here I just.. I need to process things. I'm going to be back in a couple of days-"

"What but you said that you'll be back tomorrow !" Louis says.

"Louis I don't want to see you right now, don't you get that ?! I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you and I don't want to kiss you because that fucking asshole kissed you before me and- Oh my God but I already did..." He shakes his head and frowns. "I hate you Louis. We were okay and you-"

Louis throws his arms in the air as he yells back "But we weren't ! The day before I left you told me you wanted to get a divorce !"

Harry puts his hands on his hips. "So what does that mean, huh ? Because you asked me to wait for you, didn't you ? You didn't tell me you didn't want me anymore." Harry's still angry but he lowered his voice by now.

"I want you Harry, I always will ! And you know that ! It was just a big mistake and I regret what happened. Now stop being a child and come back at the table with me and let's finish eating." He takes Harry by the hand and drags him in the kitchen.

"Louis.."

Louis turns to face Harry and cups his cheeks with his hands. "Harry please, please don't go. I've been so miserable without you and we weren't even mad at each other so imagine if you stay away from me now. I'm so sorry for what happened I swear it didn't mean a thing and the fact that it's Adam doesn't make any difference. I don't want you to leave. God I missed you so much.." He starts to caress Harry's cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't leave me again." 

Harry leans into Louis' touch and closes his eyes. Louis takes Harry's bag from his hands and puts it on the floor. 

"Please Harry." 

Harry sighs and takes Louis in his arms. He puts his chin on the top of Louis's head and brings him closer to him 

Louis tighten his grip on Harry's waist and rubs his cheek on Harry's torso. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. I guess I overreacted." 

"You didn't. It's a big problem. I'm stupid. I'm sorry." Louis doesn't let Harry go as he speaks. "I said stupid things to you and I take them back. You have the right to be mad at me but please don't be. I don't want to be away from you anymore. Those months were the worst of my life. I love you." 

It's the first time any of them said it in a long time. It's not that they stopped loving each other but they were too shy or afraid to say it again. Louis doesn't care if it's too soon to say it again. He loves Harry and he wants to tell him, tell everyone that Harry is the man of his life and that he doesn't want anyone else. It's always been like that and it always will. So why would he wait when he knows how he feels. And in times like these saying I love you is never too much.

Louis starts to panic because Harry doesn't say it back. He doesn't say anything at all and this is a bad thing. 

"I'm sorry. I just felt like saying it." Louis says as he pulls back, his eyes not meeting Harry's. "Oh God I'm so pathetic." 

Louis hides his face in his hands and groans.

Harry smiles at the sight. It's not everyday that you see an embarrassed Louis Tomlinson. He takes Louis' hands away from his face, trying to hold his smile.

Louis seems relieved when he sees that Harry doesn't seem as upset as he was minutes ago. He doesn't say anything though. He just keep watching Louis, and Louis does the same.

They stay a moment like this before Louis takes a deep breath and says that he'll be in the spare bedroom if Harry needs him. Harry nods and still keeps his mouth shut. 

*

Louis turns in the bed and groans as the sun hits his face through the window. He sighs when he realizes that he needs to get up and get ready for work. He sits on the bed and takes the time to stretch his limbs because his phone alarm still hasn't went off. He takes it in his hands and checks the time. He furrows his brows when he notices that his phone is turned off. He waits for it to turn on and panics when he sees that he's late. He should've been up a hour and half ago. 

"Shit, shit." 

He curses as he gets up. He leaves the room after taking his phone with him and running downstair. He starts to dial his boss' number when he hears Harry humming in the kitchen. He enters the room and sees that Harry is cooking as he sways his hips to some song he's listening to on his phone. 

"Harry ?" 

Harry turns around and smiles. "Hi. You're up." He says as he breaks some eggs in a frying pan.

"Yeah, I um.. I'm really really late. My alarm didn't go off so.. I'm sorry I'm going to leave in a bit." Louis smiles back shyly before he leaves the kitchen.

"Wait Lou !"

Louis turns around and looks at Harry.

"I shut your phone down like two hours ago when I woke up because I thought that maybe we could both take our days off. I called your office and said you're sick. I made you breakfast." Harry says, still smiling.

"Oh." Louis looks at him with big eyes because what ? Last night Harry was so angry at him he could barely look at him and now he is making him breakfast ? Not that Louis is complaining but it's pretty weird. 

Harry tells Louis to sit and Louis does. He brings two plates of fry up and puts one in front of Louis and the other in front of Louis' seat. He puts the cutlery on the table and sits. 

Harry starts eating but Louis doesn't. His eyes never leave Harry. He doesn't know what to do or what to say because he is afraid it might come out wrong and they end up fighting. 

"You.. You're not hungry ?" Harry asks, his voice sounds worried and his eyebrows are furrowed. "I can make something else if you want. I just figured that you'd like a fry up since it's been a while and all. But I can make-" 

"No, no. It's perfect, thank you. I just.." Louis says, his eyes on his plate. He takes the fork and stings a tomato with it. 

"I know. I was weird last night. I guess you were right I.. overreacted ? You were drunk and we weren't even together anymore ? I guess." Harry looks at his hands. He is playing with his fork as he talks.

"Let's forget it yeah ? I mean.. I was wrong of course. It was my fault and I'm so sorry for this. I love you and it will never happen again I promise." Louis says because he really is tired of fighting.

"Okay we can do that. But I want to apologize too." Louis is about to say something, probably protest, but Harry doesn't let him. "If you apologize than I apologize too. I'm sorry for being so stubborn and annoying." He takes Louis' hand in his and squeezes it.

"I love you so much." Louis says. He hopes that this time Harry will say it back, but he wouldn't be mad at him if he didn't.

Louis smiles so big because he actually says it back. "I love you too."

They finish eating both in a lighter mood. They don't really talk because they don't have to. And yeah, in the moment they don't really know what to say. So they stay quiet as they finish their food.

When they're done, Louis wants to ask Harry if he wants to go back to bed and cuddle until they both have to get up because they actually have children and responsibilities but he doesn't dare. So instead he asks Harry if he wants to watch some telly until they have to get ready.

"I actually wanted to go back to bed ? I mean with you. We can watch a movie in our room if you want." Harry proposes. 

Louis smiles and nods. He takes Harry by the hand and takes him in their bedroom. They're still holding hands when they enter the room. Harry lets go of Louis when he undresses before laying on the bed next to Louis only in his boxers. 

Louis takes Harry's hand back in his as he puts on a movie they've both seen more than twice.

They stay like this for the rest of the day, only separating when Harry goes to make them some sandwiches. They sleep for a bit after that, Louis is behind Harry, his chest glued to his husband's back and his hands caressing his belly. Louis feels so good that it doesn't take him long before he falls asleep, his nose buried in Harry's hair and his lips occasionally pressing kisses just under his ear. 

*

They wake up a couple of hours later to go get their children from school. They don't leave each other for the rest of the day and they couldn't been happier. The six of them even go to the restaurant. Their children are happy too and they're the example of a perfect family. 

It's nine pm and Harry and Louis are both in Isaac's room, both sitting in each side of the bed, their son in the middle. Harry caresses his hair and Louis leans in to kiss the boy. 

"Goodnight baby." Louis says as he starts to get up. 

But Isaac doesn't let him go, he grabs Louis' wrist and pulls on it so that his father is sitting back on the bed. Louis chuckles.

"What's wrong sweetie ?" Harry asks as he rubs his thumb on his son's hand.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy you're back together." Isaac's declares, his eyes on his feet.

"Adam.. Sweetheart, we never left each other." Louis says and tighten his grip on his son's hand.

"Yeah I know but.. You weren't normal. You were always fighting and I hated it.."

Harry and Louis look at each other before they both lean in and kiss Isaac's forehead.

"It's over baby." Harry promises.

They both kiss him one more time before they leave the room. After saying goodnight to Amanda, they head to their bedroom.

Louis enters the room after Harry and closes the door behind him. He watches Harry as he starts to take his clothes off, putting them in the basket. He gets into the bed meanwhile Louis is still watching him, still standing next to the door, his mouth hanging open.

Harry laughs and pats the spot next to him. "Are you coming or ?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Louis chuckles, embarrassed.

He gets his clothes off and puts on a pair sweatpants. He gets on the bed next to Harry and puts his head on his shoulder. Harry surrounds Louis with his arm and puts his head on Louis' as Louis starts to run his fingertips on his husband's torso. 

"I really missed you, Lou." Harry says, his nose on Louis' hair.

"Missed you too." 

Harry smiles and presses a kiss on the top of Louis' head. He lays down on the bed, Louis doing the same, before he turns the light off. They stay in each other's arms in the dark for a moment, not talking or kissing, just touching and holding hands. 

It feels so good, they're just like they used to be before. They didn't leave each other for the whole day and it was something Louis really missed. He really missed doing nothing but hold hands and exchange small touches, not particularly talking. He never wants to do this again, he doesn't want to waste time fighting when they could be doing this. He wants to make Harry as happy as he makes him. Seeing how much Harry was smiling today, maybe he's not that bad at it. 

After a while, Louis asks Harry if he's still awake and smiles fondly when he gets no answer. He gets comfortable in Harry's arms, now surrounding him with his arms and pressing one last kiss on his lips. At the contact Harry groans and starts snoring, putting his head in the crook of Louis' next. His husband is a dork.

And he wouldn't exchange him for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to zineb for helping writing this ily you're the best sister and of course to simona because she's my little baby 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, if you did then feel free to leave kuddos and comment ily !!!!!
> 
> you can come say hi to me on twitter @sincetheywere18 xx


End file.
